User talk:Baw Wee
My Sig Lyrics off of Battery by Metallica You Guys Are Awesome Check out this new list I have on my page. Its called the B.A.M.F list. Hell Yeah! Ain't enough freaks to stop the Cole Train! Wait You like Cole (Who Doesn't) but you don't like Gears of War. Alright Well you should give GOW 2 a chance, there is going to be a richer storyline in it. Trust me I know because I've watched almost every Making Of video on the website. Acctualy It's a form that is a cross between a Super Saiyan 3 and a Golden Great Ape. Both are Saiyan forms.-- But you have to admit, the Pics are awesome!-- (Sigh)... You and Zamra are hopeless!-- No offence. DBZ is the ultimate anime show (in my opinion). Have you even seen one of the episodes?-- There's the problem! You were way too young! Go on You Tube and type in any of these: *DBZ Goku vs Frieza *DBZ Goku vs Cell *DBZ Goku vs Majin Vegeta *DBZ Majin Vegeta vs Buu If you watch one of them (all the way through and all the Parts) I garantee that you will be hooked!-- Well... I guess that some people don't get too hooked on fighting anemies... I'm just used to the kids in my school. Half of them are obsessed with the Halo games, the other on Dragon Ball Z! I'm one of the "middles"-- LOL. My school is a geek school! Even half of the teachers there love the stuff!-- Thats Cool Hey have you ever played Mass Effect? Oh Well this is a game you have to try. It has a brilliant storyline, many people say the greatest. And its not gory like GOW. You should rent it sometime and try it. A word of warning though, if you go through all the side quests on it while doing the story missions its gonna take you about a few days to beat it. I got it on Christmas day and played it for like 6 hours straight. It took me about 3 days. I just remembered you told me once that you wanted to play GTA IV. I have to tell you about this easter egg in the game. If you go to a TV in the game and turn it on you can watch this show where these guys in Master Chief armor go around and kill aliens, they even land on Halo. Its hilarious! Here is the link to a video of it on Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4r29g812ars It Wasn't Funny It was hilarious! Them aliens got what was coming to them too, after all, they don't even speak American. Always Remember If you see any strangers, KILL EM! LOL I never get tired of that. Hm I did send him a video link, but that was awhile ago. Recon I downloaded the new trailer for Halo 3: Recon. It was better than I thought. I like how it ended with "New Hero New Campaign". I also thought it was kinda strange that when he walked out into that street, that screen came on and read "Keep to Right, Precede with Caution". New Sig ^_^-- ........................-- I think that... oh yeah! You, Krana, and Maydor had chased the Priest off and Maydor got hit in the head by the doorframe... again-- Well... Seeing how that pod hit that building so hard, I don't know how anyone could stay conscious after that. P.S. Like the image? Click on it and you'll see. LOL, I have no idea. I got this image off of Bungie.net